


Ten percent

by misstef



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Team FNKI is mentioned, and there is a hint to Qrow/Clover, much sisterly talk, ruby gives a motivational speech, yang's being obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstef/pseuds/misstef
Summary: Yang is unsure if her feelings for Blake will be returned. Ruby tries to erase those insecurities and help her sister with her love life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Ten percent

**Author's Note:**

> First bumbleby fic I ever wrote, so I am more than a little nervous posting it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was one of those lazy days, where nothing really happened. So, team RWBY followed and, for once, took the day to relax, hanging out in their assigned room of Atlas academy. They were scattered around, one laying on a bunk, another sitting at one of the little desks. At one point, Ruby jumped up to Yang laying in bed, challenging her in a fight in one of their video games. They didn’t really do that much now, always too busy with other stuff.

“I’m thinking...”, Blake started in the middle of Yang aggressively tapping on the screen of her scroll, “tea. Anyone  wanna come with?”

Yang looked down shortly at where Blake was sitting in a chair. She had one leg pulled up to rest her chin against, already looking at Yang, then switching her gaze to the other teammates. 

The next thing Yang knew, was the sound of punching coming from the other side of her bunk. She snapped her head back, letting out an annoyed sound at her lost combo attack. Ruby just snickered.

After another five seconds or so Weiss’ voice rang through the room. “I’m up for some coffee.” With that Weiss and Blake got up and made their way to the door. They stopped right in front of their partners. “Should we bring you something?”, Blake asked, as they all already knew that the sisters’ match wouldn’t be resolved in the next seconds.

One could tell from the grin on Yang’s face that she was winning right now. “How about a soda for both of us. Looser pays.”

“Oh, you’re on, sis!” Ruby switched to ‘super serious mode’ as she sometimes called it back at Beacon, which was really just her sitting up straighter and frowning at the screen in concentration. 

Weiss scoffed quietly, but a smile still played around her lips.

“Don’t kill each other for real.”, said Blake as she and Weiss went out the door.

Yang’s gaze flickered to her partner. “No promises.” She smiled at Blake until the door closed automatically behind them.

Ruby snickered again while she tapped her fingers in a combo Yang had never seen before. “Wow, if you were  _ that  _ thirsty, you should’ve just gone with them.” The shit-eating grin on her face showed that Ruby didn’t mean it in the way you would think about first.

So, it took Yang a while until she caught on. But when she did, a gasp left her mouth, concentration on the game long lost. Ruby swiped her fingers a few more times across the screen and finished Yang’s chosen character, winning. 

As she looked up from her scroll with the smile of sweet victory, she laughed out loud at the sight of her sister’s expression. Eyes wide in shock and disbelieve.

“Where did you learn  THAT ?!”, she called out.

“Uncle  Qrow showed me,” she said simply, “I can teach you if you--”

“Not  _ that _ ! I mean the expression you just used.” When Ruby still didn’t quite understand, Yang rolled her eyes dramatically and gave Ruby a hint, “Thirsty?”

Enlightenment rolled over her. “ Oooh ,  _ that _ . I think one of team FNKI used it once. I asked, and they explained it to me... Was a similar situation actually.”

Yang knew that Ruby just covered for whoever it was of FNKI, because she knew full well that Yang wouldn’t just let someone teaching her little sister something  _ remotely  _ inappropriate slip by.

She kept quiet for a moment as she realized the implications of what Ruby had just said. A flush creeped itself up her neck.

“I’m not like...too obvious, am I?” It was a serious question, something Ruby didn’t think Yang would worry about.

She waved one hand in Yang’s direction, as to deny the question. “ Naah , you’re good,” unfortunately for Yang she didn’t leave it at that. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, “Great even!” 

Yang groaned loudly and let her head fall into her open hands out of  embarrassment .

Now Ruby actually felt bad about her comment. She thought the joke would cheer Yang up. Her look changed into a mixture of apologetic and understanding.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure, she feels the same about you.”, she offered, trying.

Yang took her head out of her hands again to look at Ruby with a kind of lost expression. “I mean- I'm like ninety percent sure about that, too. But those  fu -,” she stopped herself for a second, “those  _ remaining  _ ten just get to me. And then I am stuck worrying about everything that gives me a reason to believe the ten are in the right.”

She jumped down from the bed, now leaning against the frame.

Yang would’ve never believed that she would talk about her undeniable feelings with her little sister, ever. (Weiss, maybe. Her uncle...he had his own stuff to figure out right now.) But here she was, not being able to keep everything to herself anymore. Like a coin was just tossed into a glass that is full to the brink already, bound to overspill.

But her sister has grown up too since they first enrolled into Beacon, she  _ had  _ to. And she became a great leader with it.

“What are some of those reasons?”, she simply asked, knowing that sometimes people just have to be led in the right direction.

Yang thought for a moment before speaking. “Her past for one. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t blame her for anything. But I fear that it still haunts her and maybe she is not ready for...” she didn’t quite find the right word. She started pacing around the room, before finding it, “something so committing. I don’t even know if _ I  _ am.

“I also know that she worries about what happens with the team dynamic  _ after _ wards, because _ I  _ do, too. It can always not work out and then what? Just keep going like nothing ever happened? We would all not be able to do that. Or what if we have a fight and it effects the way we fight in battle?”

The look on her face really grew more worried by the second. Ruby could tell that she had spiraled through those reasons a lot in the past already.

“Then,” Yang continued, “what if she just isn’t into girls. She could always see me as a really close friend.”

Ruby snorted at that comment. Because that was always Yang’s excuse to not go through with something like this at first. But she eventually did take the risk though. But Ruby could tell easily that Yang didn’t want  _ any  _ risk with Blake, wanted everything to be just right.

“Are you done?”, she asked when nothing more was said. Yang just nodded at her nervously,  nibbling at her nails.

Ruby moved to the edge of the bed, so her legs tangled over the floor freely.

“You know the last reason doesn’t really count, right? She not only laughs at your unfunny jokes; I think she _genuinely_ likes them. And if that isn’t enough for you, remember how Ren sometimes looks at Nora? Like he is seeing the best thing that ever happened to him?”, she didn’t wait for an answer, “I swear, it is the same way Blake looks at you all the time.”

Yang actually smiled at that. Ren and Nora had their differences but at the end of the day, one could tell that their feelings were mutual.

“And the thing with the team dynamic is nothing either of you should worry about. If something happens, we just talk it out like we always do. And since I am the team leader, if you two are ever too stubborn to solve a fight, I  _ will  _ lock you in a room ‘till you figure it out.”

“You will use the team leader argument on something like that?”, Yang cut in.

“Oh yes. I know how either of you can get, when you are dead set on something.”

Yang snickered; the same way Ruby sometimes did.

“The  _ actual  _ tough point is the one you began with. But you also have a past where one could think you are not ready for a relationship. How would Blake know that you are ready? And I think you  _ do  _ know that you are. You are just too scared to admit it, because if it didn’t work out, you would always have a safe point to return to. The two of you should just sit down and talk it out. That’s my opinion on how to solve all this.” She offered Yang a warm smile after she was done with her little motivational speech. She became quite good at those lately.

Yang kept quiet for a while, clearly thinking about everything her sister just said. 

“I hate when you know you’re right.”, was her final conclusion. But she smiled back gratefully anyways.

“I know you do.” Ruby grinned. “Soooo, when’s the wedding?”

The older sister snorted. “Don’t jump ahead too much. You normally start with going on  _ dates _ .”

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. “But you’ve been doing that since Beacon.” She stated that as if it was the most known thing in the world. And everyone knew except for the ones involved.

No wonder Yang looked confused at the comment. “No? We were just hanging out. You know, like good friends  _ do _ ?”

She defended herself but both knew exactly who had the upper hand here.

“Oh really? And last week when you two went clubbing with team FNKI and you sent all those pictures of Blake you took unnoticed by her to Weiss, never forgetting to put a heart under it; that was also not a date?”

Yang felt cornered in more than one way. She knew she was a little tipsy that night, they  _ both  _ were, but she didn’t remember actually _sending_ those pictures to Weiss. In her memory it was more of a thought to make absolutely sure they were saved somewhere. Weiss was the first person that came to her mind in that moment, who would just roll her eyes but be ok with it. Never had Yang thought, she actually did all that.

“That  _ snitch _ .”

The door opened again and their partners walked in. Just the right timing.

Blake carried two soda cans with her, like they promised to bring.

Weiss was the first to speak up. “Geez, can’t let you two alone without things escalating, huh?”

While Yang did feel caught at what they were just discussing, the comment was enough to cover for the panicked look she gave them.  So no one asked about it.

“Who won?”, Blake asked as she gave both Ruby and Yang their drink.

Without answering Yang reached in her pocket, fiddling out some Lien she carried with her and handed it to Blake. 

“Really?” She didn’t seem to believe it.  So she just looked suspiciously at Yang, who became defensive about her status in the group. Normally no one beat her at a fighting game.

(Well, it was that, but she also couldn’t handle  _ not  _ being able to impress Blake.)

“I was...distracted, ok?!”


End file.
